


A Tour

by ParadoxProphet



Category: 9 (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 only wants to show the newest member 11 around Sanctuary, but perhaps more then that will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tour

"So 11," 5 began. "How are you liking your new room?"

The light purple Stitchpunk turned her head at her visitor, a smirk on her face. She wasn't expecting anyone to see her so soon, considering it hadn't even been two days since she had joined the clan. She was glad that it was the one-eyed Stitchpunk she had met that first night in the library. There was something about him she liked. "I'm liking it pretty fine, thanks for asking." she answered. "It's nice and cozy."

"Well, t-that's good to hear." 5 said.

"Is that all you came to see me for, or do you have some kind of motive?" 11 asked, fiddling one of the bead strands on her head. "You don't need to hide things from me, 5."

5 became nervous. He had come to spend some time with the newest addition to their little family, in hopes that she could get to know her better. "Um...I guess I was hoping you'd...go for a walk with me?" he nervously asked.

11 tried not to giggle at his nervous behavior. "Sure, I'd love to." she said. "I'd like to see the whole place during the day, and it would be nice to have a guide with me."

"I-In that case, shall we get going?" 5 said, holding out his hand to lead 11.

"You certainly are quite the gentleman aren't you?" 11 asked as 5 tried not to blush. She took his hand as they exited the room.

The two walked through the library, running into some of the others on their little tour. The twins were anxious to catalog her from head to toe, causing her to go temporarily blind for just a moment. 6 was nervous to approach her as he had been with 15 at first, but the one-eyed inventor reassured him that she was no threat. 16 decided to mess with 5, calling 11 his new girlfriend, but 11 quickly made him shut up. The two talked about their lives and past experiences, asking all kinds of questions about each other.

"So, uh, how did you get that scar on your face?" 5 asked, referring to the stitching on her cheek.

"What, this old thing?" 11 said. "Got it in a beast fight. The damn thing scratched me and knocked me backwards. But I managed to show it who was boss and quickly patched myself up. Nothing big. What about you? What's the story with your one eye?"

"Oh. A machine caused that to happen." 5 explained. "It was back when the war was happening. I had been separated from the clan, and one of those giant Walkers was right behind me. It shot out these missiles, and one of them hit me right in the back of the head. The impact caused my eye to fall right out. 2 and 7 managed to save me, and then 2 patched the area up."

"Wow, you got quite the scar there." 11 said, seemingly impressed.

"Yeah, I guess I do. 5 said, a small laugh following.

The sun began to set as the two returned to her room. "Well, I guess that's the end of our little time together." 11 said, a bit disappointed.

"You know, we didn't cover the entire library." 5 said. "Perhaps we could do this again tomorrow?"

11 smiled. "I think I'd like that, 5." she said. She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. 5 blushed, confused by the gesture. "That's my thanks for giving me a good time today." she said. 5 could only smile. "Good night." 11 said as she entered her room.

"Good night, 11." 5 said, a goofy smile spread across his face.


End file.
